


Prompt List

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Lists, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Prompts that I found interesting like....Prompt 076. Hogwarts hosts a reunion ball! Alcohol, masquerade masks, and darkened corridors – clichés abound!





	

[**Prompt 011.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/16309489733/prompt-011-helga-rowena-and-godric-have-a) Helga, Rowena, and Godric have a conversation about Salazar.

[ **Prompt 017.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/16654910081/prompt-017-your-favorite-minor-characters-get) Your favorite minor characters get locked in a broom cupboard together.

[ **Prompt 027.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/17224252897/prompt-027-lily-experiences-complications-while) Lily experiences complications while pregnant with Harry.

[ **Prompt 031.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/17445612518/prompt-031-george-decides-to-reopen-weasleys) George decides to reopen Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes after the War.

[ **Prompt 045.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/18270135724/prompt-045-im-what-your-mother-warned-you) _“I’m what your mother warned you about.”_

[ **Prompt 048.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/18452208240/prompt-048-that-i-might-drink-and-leave-the) _“That I might drink, and leave the world unseen, and with thee fade away into the forest dim.”_

[ **Prompt 051.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/18620316835/prompt-051-you-can-get-addicted-to-a-certain) _“You can get addicted to a certain kind of pain.”_

[ **Prompt 065.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/19410386902/prompt-065-you-favorite-non-hp-character-takes) You favorite non-HP character takes part in the Sorting Ceremony.

[ **Prompt 076.** ](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/20020617005/prompt-076-hogwarts-hosts-a-reunion-ball)Hogwarts hosts a reunion ball! Alcohol, masquerade masks, and darkened corridors – clichés abound!

[ **Prompt 079.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/20182999762/prompt-079-i-dont-hate-people-i-just-feel) _“I don’t hate people. I just feel better when they aren’t around.”_

[ **Prompt 091.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/20917712558/prompt-091-one-word-wednesday-uncompromising) One Word Wednesday: Uncompromising

[ **Prompt 092.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/20978368051/prompt-092-salazar-slytherin-is-kidnapped-and) Salazar Slytherin is kidnapped and transported to May 3rd, 1998.

[ **Prompt 094.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/21100870109/prompt-094-lily-tries-to-teach-james-how-to-cook) Lily tries to teach James how to cook the muggle way.

[ **Prompt 107.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/21927514180/prompt-107-draco-learns-to-say-im-sorry) Draco learns to say “I’m sorry.”

[ **Prompt 114.** ](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/22396556113/prompt-114-the-journey-brought-joys-that) _“The journey brought joys that outweighed the pain.”_

[ **Prompt 136.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/23814555119/prompt-136-you-know-im-not-afraid-of-you-not) _“You know, I’m not afraid of you. Not anymore.”_

[ **Prompt 139.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/24012180162/prompt-139-im-still-living-with-your-ghost) _“I’m still living with your ghost.”_

[ **Prompt 169.** ](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/26089820583/prompt-169-your-favorite-minor-characters-get)Your favorite minor characters get stuck in a muggle lift for two hours.

[ **Prompt 177**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/26647283668/prompt-177-someone-has-been-kidnapping-dragons). Someone has been kidnapping dragons right under Charlie Weasley’s nose.

[ **Prompt 186.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/27276981743/prompt-186-deep-down-youre-just-like-everybody) _“Deep down, you’re just like everybody else.”_

[ **Prompt 191.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/27645406765/prompt-191-you-wanna-bet-on-that) _“You wanna bet on that?”_

[ **Prompt 198.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/28144571101/prompt-198-hogwarts-starts-a-muggle-lifestyle) Hogwarts starts a muggle lifestyle experience class. Draco Malfoy is not pleased.

[ **Prompt 202.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/28429321108/prompt-202-and-i-thought-i-had-seen) _“And I thought I had seen everything…”_

[ **Prompt 205.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/28646123103/prompt-205-why-are-you-avoiding-me-is-this) _“Why are you avoiding me? Is this because of that thing with the niffler? Because that totally wasn’t my idea.”_

[ **Prompt 207.** ](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/28782866441/prompt-207-think-of-it-as-a-challenge-to-prove) _“Think of it as a challenge to prove me wrong.”_

[ **Prompt 213.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/29212297973/prompt-213-you-had-better-know-how-to-fly-this) _“You had better know how to fly this thing!”_

[ **Prompt 218.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/29568396764/prompt-218-you-can-count-on-me-to-misbehave) _“You can count on me to misbehave.”_

[ **Prompt 223.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/29914103372/prompt-223-pain-is-only-relevant-if-it-still) Pain is only relevant if it still hurts.

[ **Prompt 227.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/30193174109/prompt-227-the-only-thing-thats-left-to-do-is) The only thing that’s left to do is live.

[ **Prompt 247.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/31536877750/prompt-247-first-sentence-turning-left-always) First sentence: Turning left always seemed to lead to misfortune…

[ **Prompt 252.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/31879380994/prompt-252-one-word-wednesday-apocalypse) One Word Wednesday: Apocalypse

[ **Prompt 256.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/32145443486/prompt-256-i-suppose-this-is-the-magical) _“I suppose this is the magical equivalent to the big red button you’re not supposed to press?”_

[ **Prompt 282.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/33908597392/prompt-282-we-all-have-our-own-tragedies) We all have our own tragedies.

[ **Prompt 287.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/34246101050/prompt-287-one-word-wednesday-madness) One Word Wednesday: Madness

[ **Prompt 319.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/36536828285/prompt-319-a-new-seer-shows-up-at-hogwarts) A new Seer shows up at Hogwarts.

[ **Prompt 364.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/40115652689/prompt-364-sirius-black-shows-up-at-the-potter) Sirius Black shows up at the Potter household with an enormous Christmas tree.

[ **Prompt 371.** ](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/40708935156/prompt-371-after-realizing-the-dark-lords-true)After realizing the Dark Lord’s true nature, Regulus Black makes plans to stop him any way he can.

[ **Prompt 375.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/41039951883/prompt-375-a-baby-dragon-is-found-in-a-box-in-a) A baby dragon is found in a box in a back closet. No one knows how it got there, or what to do with it, but they sure aren’t telling the teachers.

[ **Prompt 404.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/43426648289/prompt-404-death-eaters-invade-a-small-muggle) Death Eaters invade a small Muggle village only to find that a witch who has been living there in secret is not willing to give up the town without a fight.

[ **Prompt 413.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/44161645445/prompt-413-after-the-war-harry-hermione-and) After the war, Harry, Hermione, and Ron realize they can never be apart from each other that long.

[ **Prompt 414.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/44238662609/prompt-414-charlie-weasley-is-commissioned-to) Charlie Weasley is commissioned to capture and convey a Welsh Green to Romania.

[ **Prompt 417.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/44483792911/prompt-417-helga-hufflepuff-spends-her-very-first) Helga Hufflepuff spends her very first night in Hogwarts castle.

[ **Prompt 430.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/45529895409/prompt-430-a-group-of-hogwarts-graduates-return) A group of Hogwarts graduates return to help rebuild the school after the Battle of Hogwarts.

[ **Prompt 433.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/45778752262/prompt-433-if-youve-got-my-back-i-think-i-can) _“If you’ve got my back, I think I can manage.”_

[ **Prompt 435.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/45940819298/prompt-435-unknown-to-most-there-was-almost-a) Unknown to most, there was almost a fifth founder of Hogwarts.

[ **Prompt 451.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/47300421084/prompt-451-hermione-starts-tutoring-theodore-nott) Hermione starts tutoring Theodore Nott in Ancient Runes (not that he actually needs it).

[ **Prompt 461.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/48139823572/prompt-461-world-war-iii-breaks-out-among-the) World War III breaks out among the Muggles of the world and two unlikely people find themselves on the same side for the first time.

[ **Prompt 474.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/49197848957/prompt-474-im-sorry-theres-nothing-more-we) _“I’m sorry. There’s nothing more we can do.”_

[ **Prompt 476.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/49379057083/prompt-476-in-an-alternate-universe-james) In an alternate universe, James survives Voldemort’s attack. He has to deal with the survivor’s guilt as he raises his son.

[ **Prompt 488.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/50438946692/prompt-488-your-favorite-character-is-petrified) Your favorite character is petrified and wakes several years later.

[ **Prompt 592.**](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/60382731374/prompt-592-you-either-die-a-hero-or-live-to-see) You either die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain. The light uses people as pawns, the dark kills mercilessly - when both sides feed off of prejudice, one hero thinks it about damn time for a change.


End file.
